Andy's Dusty Toy Chest
by Morine123
Summary: In the winter break of Andy's Freshman year of college, he comes home to visit his family. But he brings someone home with him- his girlfriend. How does her visit affect the toy's fate? Takes place after Toy Story 2.


**So...basically this takes place after Toy Story 2. Andy visits from college and brings his girlfriend home with him. **

**Yep...enjoy!**

* * *

"So this is where you grew up?"

They headed up the stairs carefully. She was excited to see his house and he was nothing but nervous. His mom and sister were on some bonding school field trip and wouldn't be home until the next day.

He, having never been alone in a house with a girl, was getting more nervous by the second. His room was still a bit on the childish side; he didn't have time to put away some stuff before they arrived.

"Well…we moved here when I was young. But yeah, this is basically where I grew up."

She nodded her head as they reached the top step. His dog followed them up the stairs slowly. He was getting a bit older and wasn't as peppy as he used to be.

"It's a nice house."

He nodded his head and shoved his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "My mom likes interior decorating. So…yeah."

He finally got to the top step as well. Taking a step in front of her, he turned right. She followed willingly as he took her hand in his own. The first bedroom door was open. It was covered in pink, and boy band posters.

"That would be my sister's room."

She nodded her head. "Thank goodness it's not yours, I was starting to get a bit worried."

He let out a small chuckle and she smiled in return. His door was furthest to the right, and it was closed from lack of use. She stepped in front of him when she saw the name 'Andy' scribbled on the door.

"So _this_ must be your room."

He nodded his head and shuffled awkwardly as they stood in place, her hand on the doorknob daring to open it.

He nudged his head forward, signaling her to go in. "It's alright, you can go in."

Her smiled widened as she turned the knob to his room.

Immediately her view was filled with one small twin sized bed. The cover was simply plaid. There were a few rock band posters on his wall. A medium sized computer sat on his desk, looking at least a few years old. There was a dresser with a big lamp on it. A few shelves hung on the walls with books and textbooks on them.

There was a small toy chest in the corner of the room, a storage box right next to it.

The dresser next to the bed had another lamp on it, though it was smaller than the other one. On the table there was a book, but the title was too far away for her to see what it was. Next to the book was a toy cowboy. He had a little brown hat on and a sweet smile on his face.

She took a few more steps into the room, still smiling. Andy took a few steps in behind her. His dog walked into the room and jumped up on the bed. His mom always scolded him when he let the dog sleep on his bed, but he ignored her complaints.

He curled up into a little ball at the foot of the bed and looked at the young couple tiredly.

"So…"

She jumped a little at the sudden sound. "So…"

He smiled and walked closer to her. Nudging her shoulder lightly with his own, he continued talking. "So…this is my room."

She smiled. "It's suiting. I like it."

"I'm glad you do."

She took a few more steps and sat on his bed lightly. A sheepish smile spread across his face as he sat down next to her.

"It suits you better than your dorm room does."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that my roommate hates everything rock n' roll. I tried to put up one poster and he wouldn't stop glaring at me. _That_ is why my dorm is so plain."

She smiled and leaned forward, picking up the toy that lay next to the book. "I never really guessed you as the cowboy type."

He smiled as a small blush filled his cheeks. "Yeah. He was my first real toy. Well…besides the teddy bear that my grandma gave me."

She smiled as she held the toy carefully in her hands. "What's his name?"

"Woody. He was my best friend."

A curious look spread across her face. "Was?"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I have you now."

Her cheeks turned pink, and she turned so that she was laying on the backboard of the bed. She stretched her legs out so that they were lying in Andy's lap. He smiled as she _finally_ relaxed in this house.

They had been dating for two months. And when Christmas break finally came around, he had invited her to his house. He was eager to take a bigger step with her. He wanted her to meet his family; he was ready to welcome her into his entire life.

He started massaging her ankles gently as she was busy focusing on Woody's hat. The atmosphere was getting more relaxing. He knew that she was tense about meeting his mom, but he tried to make her feel as comfortable as he could.

Her thoughts started turning into serious ones as she voiced her opinions. "Do you really think that your mom and sister will like me?"

He sighed as he moved on the bed so that his back was also laying on the backboard. He draped his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into his chest and held Woody in her arms delicately.

"Amy…why don't you believe me? They're going to love you! Both you and my sister have that strange obsession with Disney movies and I know that my mom will love you. You have no idea how happy she sounded on the phone when I told her you were spending the holiday with us."

She sighed into his chest. "But what if I say something stupid like I always do?"

"You don't always say something stupid. And my mom just wants me to be happy, and she knows that you make me happy. So it doesn't really matter what you do or say around her. So stop worrying so much. Everything's going to be fine."

He shook her shoulders gently, gaining a laugh from her. "I guess you're right. I should stop worrying."

She sat up a few moments later and patted him on the knee. "I'm going to jump in the shower and change into my pajamas."

Andy showed her to the bathroom and she kissed him on the cheek before he stepped back into his own room to give her some privacy. They had only dated for two months, and some might say that was a long time, but they were taking things slowly. They were both pretty new at the whole 'relationship' thing, and they didn't want anything to be rushed.

Andy decided not to waste time and took a shower in the guest bedroom downstairs. He made it quick so that she wouldn't get out before him.

Once he was out of the quick shower, he headed back upstairs and plopped down on his bed. He had a giddy feeling and couldn't keep the smile off his face. He turned his head to the left and looked at Woody. To be honest, he missed his old toy. Secretly he wanted to bring him to college with him, but he didn't want to get teased for it. Plus, college dorms were dangerous places. It would be much safer for Woody if he stayed at home.

He placed Woody back on the bedside table as he heard Amy come back into the room. She placed her bag next to his dresser as she crawled into bed beside him. She rested her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well, I for one am exhausted."

Andy agreed. "It was a long car ride."

Amy let her eyes close and thoughts wander as Andy did the same. Andy was thinking about how perfect his life had become. Amy on the other hand was curious about what else he had in his room. Was that toy box filled with more cowboy stuff? Or was it just empty?

Amy was the more vocal one of the couple and was never scared to speak her thoughts. Not around Andy at least.

"Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

She sat up, causing him to sit up with her. "What other toys did you play with as a kid?"

Andy grabbed her hand and brought her to the toy chest. She sat down slowly, and he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. First, she checked the toy box only to find that it was empty. She was a little confused until she looked at the storage box next to it.

She picked it up and put it in front of her. Andy leaned his chin on her shoulder as she unpacked the box.

The first toy that she picked up was a dark green dinosaur.

She put the T-rex up to Andy face. "Roarrrrr!!!"

He smiled at how cute his girlfriend was. "I named him Rex when I was a kid."

She rolled her eyes as she put him down next to them. "Such an original name Andy."

He tickled her, and she giggled and squirmed. He stopped his torture a little while later, deciding that he too was eager to see what was in the box.

"Oh! Mrs. Potato Head!"

He smiled into her hair and leaned forward. He searched through the box until he found what he was looking for. "There's also a Mr. Potato Head."

She smiled, but then looked at the three little aliens hanging onto his foot. "What's with the aliens?"

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I have no idea."

She smiled and squeezed one, satisfied with the squishiness. "They're cute."

She put these toys to the side as well as she took out some other toys. There was a puppy slinky, which she thought was a smart idea. There were also a few scattered soldiers around everywhere. She set them up on the floor like a battlefield. She also found a little pink piggy bank.

She shook it once, only to find no noise. "Where's all the money?"

"I spent it on ice cream one day. But I swear, I put more money in there than just three bucks. I had at least six."

A giggle escaped her lips at the situation. She too also spent a myriad of money on nothing but candy and ice cream.

A few toys, and at least an hour later, they got to the bottom of the box with only one toy left.

"Oh my gosh, is that…Andy…is that Buzz Lightyear?"

Andy nodded his head behind her. "Yep. He was also one of my favorite toys."

She looked at him, confused. "So why is he at the bottom of the box?"

Andy's eyebrows furrowed. "I don- I guess I just grew up. All of these boxes were probably going to be donated to charity, or sold by garage sale. My mom just probably hasn't gotten the time."

Amy frowned. "Oh."

Andy immediately sensed her sorrow and discomfort. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing I guess. I just never got rid of any of my toys. Yes, they're all still in the attic, but I just never had the heart to get rid of them."

Andy frowned. "Oh."

She decided just to shrug the sad feeling off as she opened Buzz's wings and continued playing with the rest of Andy's toys.

But eventually it did get really late, and they were both completely exhausted. Too lazy to put the toys away, they left them on the ground as they crawled into bed together and fell asleep within minutes.

--

The next morning, Amy woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. There was a little note that read, _Making breakfast. _

She smiled daftly and shook her head. Andy couldn't cook, but he would always try.

She was about to get out of bed when she noticed that none of the toys were on the ground anymore. She looked around the room to find that it was surprisingly different. On the bottom shelves, a few toys perched. Some were on the dresser to.

She took a few steps towards the storage box to find it empty. To the left of it was the toy box. She opened it to find it full of toys.

A prodigious smile took place on her face as she looked at the bedside table to find Woody _and _Buzz sitting next to each other.

--

_Eight years later. _

Andy and Amy were sitting in bed. Amy's hands were around her giant belly with Andy's hands covering her own.

"You can feel him kicking." Amy smiled as she pointed this out to her husband.

"How do you know that it's a him? We never asked to know what the gender was."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I'm kind of hungry. I could really go for some Rocky Road ice cre- no wait, pizza. Mmmmmmm, yeah."

Andy groaned internally. "Pizza? Uh, sure."

She moved off of him so that he could get up.

Before he left the room he turned around. "Pizza Planet right?"

She nodded her head and licked her lips. "Yup. Oh- and maybe a burger too. Yeah. And fries, don't forget fries!"

He laughed lightly as he headed down the stairs.

--

_Two months later_

They stood over their four week old baby girl's crib. She was sleeping soundly as her parents looked over her with looks of adoration on their faces.

"She's beautiful."

Andy kissed his wife's temple. "Isn't that so. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll turn all of the lights off in the house."

She nodded her head and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and her husband a kiss on the cheek. A few minutes later, Andy heard the shower running.

He walked over to the basket of toys and pulled Woody and Buzz out.

"Take good care of her."

He put the two toys next to his daughter in her crib before he walked out, turning off the lights.

THE END

* * *

**My friend told me to do this same story in the Toy's point of view. What do you think? **

**And did you guys like it? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Morine**


End file.
